A typical use for a hologram is to convey three dimensional image information. The image can be an object, collection of objects, scene, person or any visual image. Holograms can be created from optical or computer effects so that the image need not be derived from a physical object. Early holograms were intended to be viewed as a singular visual effect.
Holograms are useful as security measures. In some cases a small hologram is affixed to an object, such as a credit card. Additionally, a hologram may be embossed upon, or otherwise made integral with, a picture as in a driver's license. In both of these cases the purpose of the hologram is to ensure security. That is, the hologram is used to prevent someone from easily duplicating the credit card or driver's license. It is important in each of these cases that the hologram remain unobtrusive so as not to obscure information in the picture or on the card. In the case of the credit card, the hologram is made very small and located toward the edge of the credit card. This is desirable because it allows more of the surface of the credit card to be used for account and identification information. Where a hologram is embossed onto, or into, a driver's license the hologram is highly transparent such that its appearance is very subtle and the driver's license information and photograph can be seen through the hologram with very little distortion or obstruction.
Holograms are also important for their entertainment value. Since holograms are still relatively uncommon they provide entertainment as a curiosity or in providing the viewer with an unusual visual effect. However, a drawback with holograms is that they require much time, special equipment and expense to create. After mastering, a hologram can be more readily replicated although special equipment is still required. For this reason, holograms provided for entertainment and amusement are created from a factory and sold as ready-made curios. Because of the appeal of holograms it is desirable to create point-of-sale customized holograms or other devices exhibiting the holographic effect in a novel way.
Recently, the ability to place multiple holographic images into a multi-channel hologram and the ability to present the images one-at-a-time during the viewing of a multi-channel hologram, allows the multi-channel hologram to provide a limited degree of animation in a single object or device. For example, a multi-channel hologram of a television set can be created so that the image on the television set within the hologram can be made to animate or change as the multi-channel hologram is moved from side to side with respect to the viewer's line of sight. Such an animated three-dimensional visual effect has a high entertainment value. However, while multi-channel holograms can produce interesting animations, they are even more difficult to master than simple single-image holograms because, in addition to the mastering and replication problems of single-image holograms, animated multi-channel holograms require a great deal of care in setting up and capturing the different sequential images as separate holographic views, and in aligning the captured holographic views, or frames, as a well-coordinated animation.
Thus, it is desirable to produce a three-dimensional animated effect in a device that can be prepared in a short amount of time, such as would be popular at an entertainment venue attended by a large audience.